


take care of you, take care of me

by wisteria_hime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Coughing, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kagami is scared :(, Kuroko gets very ill, Kuroko needs a scolding and a hug, Lots of understanding, M/M, Pneumonia, Relationship Discussions, Seirin is so worried, Sick Character, Those two are both too selfless for their own good, Vomiting, lots of trust, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteria_hime/pseuds/wisteria_hime
Summary: Kagami has noticed that Kuroko has had even less energy than usual lately. He's worried, but Kuroko assures him he's fine - until he collapses in basketball practice 15 minutes in. Everyone in Seirin immediately comes to Kuroko's aid, and later at the hospital, he and Kagami have a heart to heart about Kuroko's sickness, and what their relationship means to both of them.





	take care of you, take care of me

**Author's Note:**

> hi there~ ^o^ so I decided to post something for my precious, adorable and incredibly sweet-as-pie otp kagakuro 💕 they are honestly the purest, happiest otp I have - their relationship is just so good and healthy, in canon and fanon! even if they might be considered "vanilla", I think they are #goals and we should all aspire to be more like them ;___; okay enough gushing about them ;) I hope you enjoy the story! P.S. sorry for any inaccuracies in the hospital diagnosis part, I am not very experienced with that ^^"

Having spent more time around Kuroko than anyone else this past year and a half, Kagami liked to think he was the one he knew him the best. That was why he was disgruntled at the moment, because he could tell something was up with Kuroko. The whole day at school Kuroko had seemed to be in a daze, there but not really  _ there _ . He faded into the background even more than usual, that Kagami had to keep both eyes on him during each period to make sure Kuroko made it to his next class. 

Now, the school day was over. They hadn’t had practice due to the gym being professionally cleaned, but it would be done by tomorrow so they could get back into it. Currently they were at Maji Burger, with Kagami’s usual order of ten cheeseburgers in front of him and Kuroko’s large vanilla shake sitting on the table. Kagami was just about to hand him one of his burgers (like he always did whenever they went to Maji together) when Kuroko raised his hand and politely declined. 

“You alright?” Kagami asked, an eyebrow raised and a burger halfway to his mouth, but he stopped. 

“I’m fine, Kagami-kun. I just have very low appetite today,” Kuroko nodded, as if granting permission for Kagami to eat without him.

“What, are you sick?” he said, instead of eating.

“No, I don’t believe so. Maybe it is a bad side effect from something I ate before,” humming, Kuroko sets his shake aside and picks up his light novel of the week. Kuroko’s always reading something, it being his second favourite hobby: of course, basketball was first. 

He takes a moment to look at Kuroko more closely, and he doesn’t seem physically sick. A bit pale, but Kuroko had that kind of pale complexion anyway. The dark rings under his eyes were more noticeable today, and Kuroko did seem to not be sitting as straight as he usually does.  _ Maybe he had a tough time sleeping last night, _ Kagami thinks, which is something he can sympathise with. 

“Whatever, just make sure you eat something before bed. It’s no good to sleep on an empty stomach,” he says, letting it go for now but silently promising to himself he’d keep a closer eye on Kuroko in the next few days. 

“I will do my best,” Kuroko’s lips lifted lightly, and Kagami nodded as he finally bit into his burger. 

*

Three days had passed since then, and Kagami was pretty sure of it now: something was seriously off. They were at basketball practice, and Kuroko was really struggling to keep up. Kuroko always tired more quickly compared to the rest of the team, but today he was moving so sluggishly and it had only been fifteen minutes. Concern crept up on Kagami, bubbling like acid in his stomach and he couldn’t stop looking over his shoulder to check on his partner. The next time Kagami glanced at him, his eyes widened in horror at what he saw. 

Kuroko was down on his knees, coughing so nastily Kagami felt a shiver run down his arms. He was wheezing loudly, the coughing sounding choked and nasally, and the movement of phlegm was heard as well. Kuroko’s hands were pressed firmly over his mouth, and when he finally stopped coughing and pulled them away, Kagami saw a greenish mucous. 

“Kuroko!” He thundered over to his side, plummeting to his knees in front of him. 

“Oi, Kuroko!” Hyuuga yelled, his footsteps running closer and their teammates following behind him. 

Up close, he heard how quickly Kuroko was breathing, as if he couldn’t catch his breath and his heart was beating too fast. 

“Move over! Give him some space!” Riko’s voice blared over the panicking team, quietening them instantly. 

Everyone backed away, doing as she said. Kagami had more difficulty with this than the others, gritting his teeth and only taking two steps back. 

Crouching down in front of him, Riko pressed two fingers to Kuroko’s wrist, and then pressed their foreheads together to gauge his temperature.

“He’s got a fever, and his breathing is choppy and uneven,” Riko tried to help Kuroko to his feet, but stopped when he pushed her away weakly and doubled over behind himself, vomiting. 

“We need to take Kuroko-kun to a hospital, right now,” she announced, no room for argument in her words. 

“Should we call an ambulance?” Furihata asked the group, his eyebrows upturned anxiously. 

“I can drive him, I just got my license,” Kiyoshi said, and everyone looked to him. 

“You drove to school?” Tsucchi asked, seemingly gobsmacked at the mere idea of it. 

“I didn’t even know you had a car!” Izuki exclaims, eyes wide as he stared accusingly at his friend. 

“I only got it on the weekend, so I was going to tell you guys at the end of practice. Although, it looks like plans have changed,” Kiyoshi then frowns, and they all look over at Kuroko worriedly. 

“Kiyoshi-senpai, I’m coming with you,” Kagami stepped up to him, then remembered himself and inclined his head politely, “Please. Please, let me come with you.”

Kiyoshi nods easily, “Sure, someone needs to sit with Kuroko in the back.”

“Kagami-kun...” Kuroko’s voice sounds so weak as he looks up at him, and Kagami can’t stand seeing him looking so small. Crouching down, he extended his hand out to Kuroko. 

“You’re gonna be okay. Just take my hand, and I’ll help you to the car.”

Kuroko takes his hand, and Kagami hauls him to his feet easily (he’s as light as a feather, after all). Draping Kuroko’s nearest arm around his neck, Kagami slouches a bit and wraps his other arm around Kuroko’s waist. 

When Kuroko and Kagami finished putting on their shoes with Kiyoshi at the exit of the gym, the others came over as well to see them off. Standing up, Kiyoshi pulls his car keys out of his pocket and looks at everyone expectantly, “Alright. Now, which way is the hospital?”

Everyone stood in silence, utter shock filling each and every one of them at Kiyoshi’s ignorance. He had exceeded his usual limits this time. 

“You seriously don’t know!?” Fukuda asked, disbelief written all over his face. 

“How do you even survive, Kiyoshi?” Koganei demanded, and Mitobe looked a mix of worried and disappointed. 

Kiyoshi offered a sheepish smile and raised his hands apologetically, “Ah, I’m sorry. I’m not good with directions. But it’s okay, I can get Kagami to help me with Google maps-”

“Moron, don’t waste your time. I know the way. I’ll come with you,” Hyuuga declared, and everyone sighed in relief. 

“Then, let’s go!” Kiyoshi declared, and the four of them made their way out to the parking lot. 

“We’ll meet up with you guys when we get there!” Kawahara yelled, met with similar affirmations from the others. 

Kagami never felt more scared in his life.

*

They admitted Kuroko’s condition at the reception of the hospital, and were taken to a room within 10 minutes. Kagami that it was all going quickly, but if they were moving this fast, did that mean something was seriously wrong? Kuroko was basically leaning on him at this point, doing his best to drag his feet across the floor. When they made it into the room and after helping Kuroko sit on the bed, Kagami and Hyuuga stood off to the side as the doctor entered the room. Kiyoshi was still circling the block searching for a place to park, and the others were still making their way across Tokyo by train. 

“You have a severe case of pneumonia, Kuroko-kun,” the doctor concluded, having hooked Kuroko up to an IV drip and after performing various small tests on Kuroko, “It is very lucky you came in today, for it could have progressed to an almost life-threatening state if left untreated for longer.”

All Kagami’s muscles froze up. Life threatening? Kuroko’s life could have been in danger? No, no that was – and how did Kagami let it go for so long? From noticing a small thing, like his lack of appetite, he could have identified the symptoms. But Kagami had believed it was Kuroko’s typical bird-like appetite, and shrugged it off.  _ Crap, _ he felt sick. 

“With enough medication and rest, you will be okay and make a full recovery. However, it is advised that you should stay in hospital overnight,” the doctor explained, and Kagami felt some relief upon hearing that it could be treated immediately, “We’ve already contacted your mother, and she is on her way.”

The doctor then left with a promise to come back within half an hour, which was when Kuroko-san was set to arrive. 

“You really scared us there, Kuroko,” Hyuuga sighed, rubbing at his temples and going into his ‘scolding senpai mode’, “why didn’t you say you weren’t feeling well? Speak up next time, so we can make sure you’re looked after properly.”

“I’m sorry, captain. I’ll be more careful in the future,” Kuroko was slurring his words, his eyelids half-lidded as he leaned back against his pillow. Kagami hadn’t said a word, only able to stare at Kuroko and feel so damn lucky it’s not worse than this. 

“Never mind, just rest now. We want you back to your full strength as soon as possible,” Hyuuga says, and it doesn’t take more than that for Kuroko’s eyes to close as he succumbs to sleep. 

“I better go check on Kiyoshi, he’s probably got himself lost somehow. Hopefully, I’ll come back soon with the idiot,” Hyuuga grits his teeth, and waves goodbye to Kagami. 

Deciding that Kuroko would be safe here while he slept, Kagami moved back out into the reception area to wait for Kuroko’s mom. She must have been just as scared as he was hearing of Kuroko’s current state, probably even more. If she saw a familiar face when she came into the hospital, he thought it might help her feel even a little bit better. 

Besides, he needed time to get his thoughts together. When Kuroko woke up, and after making sure he was okay, they would have to have a talk. There was no way he’d be letting something like this happen again. They hadn’t been dating for long, but they had been best friends for a year and a half already. Why didn’t Kuroko rely on him more? 

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko’s mother is suddenly there in front of him, greeting him in a rush and her lack of presence making him tense up but he quells his unease quickly.

“Kuroko-san,” he muttered, his voice coming out croakier than intended as he gets to his feet and bows in greeting. Clearing his throat, he starts walking down the hallway, with her following after him, “Kuroko’s alright. He’s just down here.”

“What happened?” She asked, her voice soft and holding the slightest tremble within in. Kagami felt guilt strike through him, and swallowed tightly.

“He was coughing really bad at practice, couldn’t catch his breath. After he vomited, we took him here. Doctor said it was pneumonia. She’s gonna come back soon to check on him, so she can tell you more about it.”

They stop in front of Kuroko’s room, and Kagami is going to wait outside because she looks upset and he doesn’t want to intrude on their family moment. Before she goes inside, she pauses and looks him in the eyes as she says, “Thank you for looking after my Tetsuya.”

“We’d do anything for Kuroko,” he said, lowering his voice and looking meaningfully at her.

She nodded at him, tears glistening in her eyes and then entered the room. Once the door had closed behind her, Kagami fell back against the wall, a hand over his eyes. His entire face ached, something that happened only when he was really tired or stressed. He guessed in this case, it was a mixture of both. 

Hyuuga had just texted him saying Kiyoshi was not circling the block, but two blocks away from where’s supposed to be. Kagami’s lips tug in a faint smile at his senpai’s antics. He texts back that it’s fine, and to take care on their way. He sits in the chair by the door, resting there for he’s not sure how long. 

Then, out of nowhere, Kuroko’s mom appears, “Hello, Kagami-kun.”

He straightens up in the chair, hastily standing up, “H-Hey. How’s Kuroko?”

She sighs in that particular way mothers do when their child is having a problem, “He’s awake now, but he’s still weak and very pale. I have to go somewhere, and I’m not comfortable with leaving him by himself. So, if it’s not too much to ask of you, would you stay with Tetsuya while I’m gone?”

“Sure, I can definitely do that,” Kagami would never say no to such a request. 

“Thank you. I won’t be long. I’m just ducking home to get his pyjamas and toiletries from home and a vanilla shake from Maji Burger. Naturally, he feels like one even at a time like this,” her smile is watery, but Kagami feels better seeing it, “but truthfully, I’m just glad he has an appetite at all. Can I get you anything?”

Kuroko’s mom was seriously the sweetest woman he’d ever met. She was always so nice to him, even when Kagami was big and dumb and stumbled over his Japanese in front of her. So, he shakes his head and politely bows at her, “No, thank you Kuroko-san. Don’t worry, I’ll stay with Kuroko and make sure he doesn’t wander off.”

“I’m glad you’re here, Kagami-kun,” she squeezes his arm gently, then readjusts her handbag strap over her shoulder and bows, “I’ll be back soon.”

After she leaves, Kagami takes a deep breath and drags his hand through his hair. Opening the door, he sees Kuroko sitting upright and resting in his bed. So, he makes his way over to the chair closest to his bedside, taking a seat. Kuroko’s head turns at the noise, his eyelids fluttering before he dragged them up and open. When he set eyes on Kagami, one corner of his lips twitched and lifted ever so slightly. Even at his worst, Kuroko smiled at him. Swallowing back the tickling in his throat, Kagami wanted to smile back, but he couldn’t do it. 

“Don’t smile at me, you idiot,” Kagami whispered, his voice going hoarse even though he had barely spoken since practice, “You made your mom really worried, you know? And the team, too! Don’t even get me started on how much I’ve been worrying. I felt like I was gonna worry out of my mind!”

When Kuroko doesn’t speak, Kagami decides he can’t hold back his scolding any longer, “You’re so stupid! How could you let it turn out like this?”

“I believed it would pass,” Kuroko answered, working the muscles in his throat to swallow. It looked like hell.

Reacting quickly, Kagami poured him a fresh cup of water and placed a straw inside. 

“Here, drink it,” he said, moving the cup up next to Kuroko’s mouth, moving the straw and holding it steady.

Kuroko’s tired eyes stared at him, blinking twice, before he closed his lips around the straw and drank up the water. When he’s done, he leans back against his pillow and looks reassuringly at his boyfriend, “Kagami-kun, I will be alright.”

“I know! That still doesn’t make it okay! That doesn’t make  _ this _ ,” Kagami gestured violently at the bleak room, “ _ okay _ , dammit. Kuroko, you could’ve  _ died  _ if it got even a little bit worse.”

There’s a lull in the conversation, and when Kuroko speaks he sounds the slightest bit irritated, “Do you really think I am that weak?”

Kagami scoffs at the question, shaking his head, “I think you’re a stubborn ass, and way too selfish for your own good.”

This elicited a slight widening of Kuroko’s eyes, his attention sharpened and Kagami cursed, looking away.

“Selfish? Am I?”

Biting his lip harshly, Kagami meets his gaze again and continues, “Of course you are. Only a selfish jerk will take on something like this alone. You try and try not to be a bother or a worry, but in the end we’re always gonna worry about you. That’s what friends are for.”

“You can tell me if it hurts, or if you aren’t feeling 100%. If you told me all that before then you wouldn’t be here,” Kagami explains, hoping that what he’s saying is making sense to Kuroko because he honestly wants Kuroko to understand just how important their trust in each other was to him, “I’m not ever gonna think of you as weak, stupid. Clearly, you’re more strong-willed than all of us!”

Kuroko cracked another smile at that, his pale lips stretching and cracking from being so dry. Slowly, Kuroko slid his arm over to the side of the bed, his hand upturned so his palm was facing the ceiling. It was open, waiting, and Kagami didn’t hesitate. Grabbing that small, sturdy hand, he held onto it and did his best not to squeeze too tightly. 

Wetting his lips, Kuroko spoke, “I’m sorry, Kagami-kun. You are right, I’m not being fair to you.”

“Damn right, you’re not. Can you imagine if this was me lying here? How pissed off you’d be?” 

Kagami wasn’t joking. Due to Kuroko’s selfless nature, he was constantly checking up on those around him, making sure they were alright in any way, shape or form. If he found out they had been neglecting their health, physically or emotionally, he often grew very upset. One time, Kagami had contracted the flu and had decided to stay home from school the entire day. Needless to say, as soon as the school day was over, he had one very angry Kuroko on his doorstep with a bag full of food and medicine. That was the only time Kuroko had walked into Kagami’s apartment without excusing himself, and it was scary as hell. 

“We’re a couple now. So, I want to know about everything you’re feeling no matter what it is. We never hide stuff from each other from now, okay?”

Kuroko looks visibly regretful, tilting his head in agreeance with Kagami’s words, “I didn’t want to cause you worry. I was wrong. But, I share your feelings about being open. I will trust in Kagami-kun to be honest with me, so I hope you will trust in me too.”

Kagami sighed, part-way exhausted and part-way relieved. The day had been long and excessively draining, but at least through this it seemed like Kuroko was finally understanding that their relationship was about give and take. 

“Well, as long as you get it, it’s all good.” Reaching up his other hand, he stroked it through Kuroko’s feathery blue hair, pleased to see the other relaxing from the touch. 

“Kagami-kun is so kind. You are my best partner, in more than just basketball,” weakly, Kuroko pulled their joined hands up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on the back of Kagami’s hand. 

Kagami blushed bright red, but didn’t snatch his hand back and instead sputtered out what was meant to be a firm retort (it was more like an embarrassed statement, if anything), “O-Oi! Don’t waste your energy being embarrassing and saying such things!”

“Oh, sorry.”

“You didn’t mean it!”

“You’re right, I didn’t.”

_ “You!” _

“Thank you for putting up with me, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says, and Kagami knows that this time, he really means it. Kuroko is always worrying about being a burden on others, especially Kagami, but he needs to give himself the credit he deserves. Kuroko is anything but useless, and Kagami will keep trying to convince him that it’s as true as the sky (and Kuroko’s hair) is blue. 

“Idiot, no need to thank me. Just...let me take care of you, the way you take care of me. Alright?” Kagami asks of him, voice low and warm as he moves his other hand from Kuroko’s hair down to caress his cheek tenderly. 

“Okay,” Kuroko says in his simple, polite way, but his gaze is soft as he looks at Kagami and leans into his hand. 

Nothing could beat the unconditional trust they had in each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, it's a happy ending~ (of course asdghjki i'm so soft for them I can't have it any other way 💕)  
Thank you for stopping by and please let me know what you think! :) 
> 
> \- Hime ♡♡♡


End file.
